


A Bittersweet Farewell

by DestinyCale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyCale/pseuds/DestinyCale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Severus. Severus, please. We’re friends!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bittersweet Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My first contribution to the Harry Potter fandom! Possible spoilers for Deathly Hollows Parts 1 and 2. Those who have seen Deathly Hallows Part 1 should recognize the quote. It always struck me as interesting so I just had to write about it!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters or setting belong to me! All credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling!

 

The soft click if her heels echoed sharply through the corridor.

_I'm late. I'm late. I'm late._

This was not a good start to the year by any means. The first day of the semester and she'd already managed to miss her first class! Her second was nearly finished and here she was, still trying to navigate the halls. It wasn't completely her fault; all the hallways and corridors looked the same to her, especially since she had only walked them a few times before. She chewed her lip in frustration. She was almost positive that she'd been through here before. A guide had been appointed to show her the way but something had come up and she was left to fend for herself. Brushing off the headmaster's concern, she'd insisted that it wouldn't be a problem and that she could manage just fine on her own, a decision she had come to regret. It was quite frustrating that she could be so lost when her class was only on the first floor. Merlin forbid, she'd have to teach a class on one of the upper floors amongst all the switching staircases and endless twists and turns.

 _At least I still have the scenery._ She spun, admiring the centuries old stone and gorgeous paintings. The artwork she studied in the Muggle World was entirely different, created through bursts of passion and emotion. A far less literal meaning of the word "magic," but beautiful all the same. These ones however, could hold conversation! Aside from a few snide and irritable paintings, a majority of them were actually quite pleasant. She tried asking them for directions, but they only seemed to get her even more lost! A few of the more mischievous ones looked like they did so on purpose, but she laughed with them all the same. At least she wasn't completely alone in her conquest. How she wished she'd attended this school. Hogwarts definitely exceeded everyone's expectations on their first visit.

She was so immersed in the breathtaking decor, she didn't hear the chime ring out and before she knew it, the hall was flooded with students.

Quickly gathering her bags and books, she struggled against the current. "Um..." Everyone moved at such a quick pace that she struggled to get anyone's attention. "Excuse me...?" she tried, but none of them seemed to care and the ones that did only gave her strange looks as they hurried past. She was nearly knocked to the ground by a child running though the hall. She'd just managed to catch herself, but couldn't stop her books from falling.

"Sorry!" he shouted, but he didn't stop.

Dropping to her knees, she scrambled to retrieve her books along with the many pieces of parchment scattered across the floor before they were trampled or stepped on. What a lively bunch! Not even fazed by the maze around them, the students moved about as if they'd lived here their whole lives. Gathering the last of her papers, she didn't quite understand the fierce burn in her cheeks; half of the students passing didn't even spare her a glance.

She had just stood up to continue on her way when she noticed a book was being held out to her. _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles._

"Oh my!" she gasped, taking the book and hugging it tightly to her chest. "Thank you so much!" It would be very unprofessional, not to mention embarrassing, if she failed to bring the textbook to her own class! She looked up with gratitude. The man, obviously a professor himself, had long, dark hair that complimented his pale complexion. And his eyes...it was like he could see right through her! She didn't know whether to be intrigued or frightened. It was as if he was scrutinizing every ounce of her being! A slender eyebrow rose skeptically, and she realized with a start that she must have been staring. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Charity Burbage, the new Muggle Studies professor," she beamed. Looking around, she pursed her lips sheepishly. "Would you mind directing me toward my classroom?"

He didn't answer and Clarity slumped. Had she put him off? She had a tendency to come off a tad bit...strong. And it wasn't the first time she'd encountered a witch or wizard who looked down on her, seeing her studies as nothing more than a waste of time. But surely he wasn't of that sort. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear nervously, Charity opened her mouth to apologize for any offense she may have caused when his eyes slid to the right, just over her shoulder. Following his line of sight, she was met with a door hidden discreetly in a tight niche, in a corner that looked too small for that of a broom closet! Snatching out her schedule to confirm, Charity let out a soft laugh as she turned. "How foolish of me! Thank you..."

He was gone.

It wasn't until later that night that she learned the man's name. Professor Severus Snape.

Thankfully, that wasn't the last she saw of him. Even weeks into the semester she still managed to get turned around. She never missed another class though. Whenever she seemed to lose her way, unable to spot any of the landmarks through the thick flow of students, the sea would part and in its wake a black cloak flapped. Ducking her head, she followed eagerly, being careful to give him enough distance as not to crowd; it didn't take her long to realize the man liked his space. She also took care to stay close enough that she never lost sight of him. Judging by his brisk pace, she highly doubted that he would wait around on her account, much less try to find her if she got lost. Each day he always happened to pass her destination. It was quite strange considering that his own class was on the other side of the castle.

In time however, she grew more and more accustomed to the intricate layout of the castle, making her way around with ease. She committed each turn and hallway to memory until the day came where her guide disappeared just as silently as he'd come. And though she only saw him at mealtimes and meetings, and they rarely spoke outside of quick acknowledgements in passing and mostly one sided pleasantries, Charity would never forget the kindness Severus Snape had shown her.

 

 

* * *

 

_~4 Years Later~_

 

She was brought back to consciousness by an intense pounding in her head. _Wh-What happened?_ _Where am I?_ She was acutely aware that she was floating limply on her back, only faintly troubled by the wetness slowly spreading from her temple. A jarring wave of pain overtook her as her brain finally caught up with the rest of her body.

Charity couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips.

"Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quite?!"

She lapsed out again, only hanging on by a thread. The next thing she knew, she was being levitated through the air. Someone was talking, but she couldn't make out the words.

The room suddenly broke out in a chorus of appalled mutters and she trembled. Death Eaters. Charity scanned the faces as she floated by, only recognizing a handful of them. The Malfoy's... Even Draco! As she passed, the boy quietly averted his gaze. Worry coursed through her. What had the child gotten himself into? To be mixed up with the Dark Lord... She had seen the boy flaunt around and pick on students, but he was no killer! Then, to her horror, she recognized someone she knew.

"Severus." Her mind raced. What was he doing in such a place? He couldn't. He wouldn't! Charity frantically searched his eyes. Had he really betrayed them? She was in such shock that didn't notice the slight tension in the line of his jaw. She was numb. It couldn't be true! "Severus, please."

As discussed sneers were sent her way, his face never changed, his expression giving away nothing. As the rest of the room oozed hatred and malice, Severus stared at her blankly, calmly. Charity was instantly taken back to the time she'd first met him. The indifference he always seemed to display was still there. He was different from the rest. He didn't show the slightest hint of aggression, nothing despicable. Maybe Severus hadn't changed after all!

"We're _friends_!" she pleaded with new found hope. The odds were obviously stacked against them, but surely he wouldn't just _sit_ there! Then she shuttered, remembering exactly where they were. Just _whose_ presence they were in.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charity saw Voldemort raise his wand and time slowed to a crawl. A calm realization settled over her. She was going to die. She swallowed dryly as the Dark Lord gleefully prepared to execute her. He was distracted, if only for a moment. She would have a few seconds at the most. This was her last chance, her _only_ chance.

As everyone's eyes flickered to the head of the table, drawn by their master's sudden movement, Severus' stayed on her. Taking advantage of her window, she did the only thing she could without drawing suspicion.

She smiled.

The change in her expression was nearly undetectable, as not to draw unwanted attention, but it was just enough for Severus to see. Her gaze burned into his as she tried to convey every emotion she had. Forgiveness. Respect. Gratitude. Understanding. _Love._ Though the time they spent in each other's company was short and rare, she would always treasure their friendship dearly, no matter how short and unexplored it was. She would like to think that he cherished it as dearly as she had.

Charity's eyes brimmed with tears as a flash of green exploded from the head of the table.

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review!


End file.
